Use Somebody
by BSLegendary
Summary: Il marchait. Le visage anxieux, son regard cloué au sol, il avançait dans les rues de New York. Le ciel assombrit, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient peu à peu, Mac Taylor n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser aller. Pourtant à cet instant précis, le temps d'une promenade, il avait baissé les armes.


**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi.

**NdA:** Texte que j'ai écrit en une heure, à3h13 du matin. Surement des fautes j'en suis désolée mais l'inspiration met soudainement apparus. Et j'ai pondu ce truc.

Inspiré de la chanson _Use Somebody _de _Kings of Leon_.

**Hope & Enjoy !**

* * *

Il marchait. Le visage anxieux, son regard cloué au sol, il avançait dans les rues de New York. Le ciel assombrit, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient peu à peu, Mac Taylor n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser aller. Pourtant à cet instant précis, le temps d'une promenade, il avait baissé les armes. Un flot de sentiments l'envahirent. Peut être que… Peut être que s'il partait loin, il oublierait tout. Tout de lui, tout de son passé, toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines, ses déceptions…

Il marchait inlassablement, se perdant, ne faisant guère attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, les bousculant ou leur envoyant un regard méprisant. Il était en colère. En colère contre tous ses gens qui marchaient main dans la main dans la rue. Toutes ces personnes heureuses, lui n'avait il pas droit au bonheur. Le bonheur, c'était un grand mot. Il l'avait touché du doigt, d'abord avec Claire, puis avec Stella. A ces pensées son coeur se serra, le bonheur il n'avait pas su le garder. Les deux femmes n'avaient rien à voir, l'une avait été sa femme, l'autre sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elles étaient les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, et il avait perdu les deux.

Le froid lui engourdit les mains, il les fourra dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. Ses joues le brulaient, le vent glacé lui mordait le visage. Bizarrement, ça lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression d'être vivant. Le chef de la police scientifique n'était que l'ombre de lui même depuis ses dernières semaines. Il était replongé dans une spirale infernale qu'il pensait avoir quitté il y a quelque temps déjà.

Il se plongeait dans le travail plus que d'habitude. Dans un premier temps, ses subordonnés avaient essayé de le résonner. Mac s'était montré agressif, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, il ne voulait pas que ses collègues le regardent avec pitié, le prennent pour un faible. Danny, Lindsay, Sid… Toute l'équipe avait essayé de le résonner, personne n'y étaient arrivé. Finalement, au bout de quelques semaines, tous y renoncèrent. Cette fois ci, aucune personne n'était là pour ramasser les pots cassés. Il s'était accroché à ce qu'il avait pu. L'arrivé de Jo fut un grand changement. La jeune femme avait emmené avec elle un semblant d'équilibre, mais en même temps, elle lui avait rappelé sa prédécesseur.

Il continua de marcher. Marcher pour oublier. Au détour d'une rue, les passants se raréfièrent, il faisait presque nuit, Mac ne sut pas combien de temps il avait continuer à avancer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, 10h passé. Bien vite, il se retrouva seul dans la ruelle. Il devrait rentrer, on allait s'inquiéter. Il sourit à cette pensée. Qui allait s'inquiétez, à quoi jouait il ? A moins que ce ne soit Jo qu'il le fasse. Non ça l'étonnerait, personne ne s'inquiétait jamais. Après tout il était le chef de la police, et la seule personne susceptible de le faire était partie depuis longtemps maintenant.

Deux ans déjà. Deux ans qu'elle lui avait laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine, qu'elle était partie sans rien dire, lui laissant une lettre. Une lettre rien de plus. Pas d'explication claire, juste une simple et banal lettre. Il aurait du lui en vouloir et pourtant il en était incapable. Il lui avait pardonné, il n'avait rien dit. Le lendemain de son départ, Sinclair était venu l'annoncer à toute l'équipe. Les visages surpris avaient vite laissé place à l'indignation, puis à l'incompréhension. Mac lui était resté stoïque. Il ne pouvait pas perdre pied. Et en deux ans, il n'avait jamais perdu pied. Sauf depuis ces dernières semaine. Il souffrait. Personne capable de combler ce vide dans sa poitrine, vestige d'une longue amitié. De toute façon, il n'aurait autoriser personne à essayer. C'était au dessus de ses forces, s'il perdait ça, il perdait la dernière chose qu'il lui avait laissé. Souffrir pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Son ventre gargouillait. Il n'avait pas mangé ce soir. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça n'aurait pas eu grande importance mais il n'avait pas non plus dormit cette semaine. Ou alors très peu. Une longue affaire. La faim et la fatigue le firent capituler. Il trouva un banc et s'assit. Alors il resta là, à contempler les étoiles, se perdant dans un futur improbable, qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il s'imagina ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ce qu'il aurait du dire… Il ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que quand elle était partie. Tous leurs sourires, leurs regards complices, leurs étreintes, leurs habitudes avaient disparus. Il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'il comptait autant pour lui. Il avait peur de l'oublier. Oublier son parfum. Son sourire. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. On se rend compte de la valeur des chose que quand on l'a perdu.

Au fil du temps, cette longue amitié s'était mué en un amour. Un amour que jamais il n'avait osé dévoiler. Elle n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait tenté de croire. Comment aurait elle pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui ? Elle était belle, souriante, joyeuse, expressive. Lui c'est à peine s'il accordait un sourire. Ils étaient complètement opposés. Pourtant, elle avait su s'imposer dans sa vie, lui aussi. Ils étaient très vite devenus inséparables. Oh, bien sur, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Des disputes qui se terminaient généralement en réconciliation. Mac avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête, qui pouvait contester ses choix et ses décisions. Quelques fois, ils se chamaillaient sur une affaire. Ils étaient trop têtus tous les deux pourtant l'un et l'autre arrivaient à prendre sur eux même. Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'il s'aimait. Il en était convaincus, et la vérité le blessait. Les regrets le submergèrent. Il voulait croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'au moins, il ne souffrirait pas de non-dits.

Un sentiment de malaise grandissait en lui. Il voulait partir, pour de bon, ne rien laisser derrière lui. Courir à s'en faire exploser la poitrine, pleurer jusqu'à s'en faire exploser la tête, crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende. Partir... Mais il ne ferait rien de cela, Mac le savait. Il avait des obligations, il devait continuer. Elle n'aurait pas cautionner ce qu'il avait, un instant, envisagé de faire. Il regarda sa montre. Minuit. Mac se leva, secoua la tête pour se sortir ses idées noires de la tête.

Il fixa un point à l'horizon et aperçut une silhouette au loin. C'était étrange, elle ressemblait à… Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il courrait. Son coeur avait pris les commandes, son cerveau ne répondait plus. Le lieutenant Taylor courrait, courrait comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie. Il voyait la silhouette se rapprocher. Peu à peu, il put en détailler les traits. Cheveux bouclés, talons, pantalon noir, cette façon singulière de se tenir… Aucun doute c'était elle. Une bouffé de joie l'envahit. Il la retrouvait, pour de vrai. Il arrivait à elle, il n'était plus très loin, dos à lui, elle l'attendait.

Elle se retourna et toute joie disparue. Ce n'était pas elle. De dos, la ressemblance était troublante pourtant, face à face, c'était bien deux personnes distinctes. Yeux bleus, cheveux auburn… Il cilla, non il s'était trompé. La jeune femme le regarda intrigué mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il passa devant elle, le regard baissé, la vision trouble, il continua sa route. Son esprit lui avait jouer un sale tour. Il devait rentrer. Il devait essayer de s'en sortir. Peu importe comment, il le devait.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle, ou tout simplement d'elle.


End file.
